


Laeti triumphantes

by Darth_Cannizard



Category: Joyeux Noël | Merry Christmas (2005)
Genre: Horstebert, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cannizard/pseuds/Darth_Cannizard
Summary: The archaeological team's press conference takes place near the excavation site. The chief archaeologist is French and a celebrity concerning matters about the First World War.
Relationships: Lt Audebert/Lt Horstmayer (Joyeux Noël)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a sequel to "Adeste fideles". Please give this story a lot of love bc we are such a small fandom it needs every kudos possible ;)

The archaeological team's press conference takes place near the excavation site. The chief archaeologist is French and a celebrity concerning matters about the First World War. The Great War, as it is still called in a reverent way in this part of the world.

Henri Audebert, named after his ancestor, is glad he has not been even more late as he already is. When he enters the fully-filled room, she looks directly at him and nods smiling. They talked to each other in great detail a few days ago. And so he already knows what the rest of the world is yet about to learn.

"It took us decades to finally get a permit for the exhumation. We are talking about a...” she is looking for a suitable word, "secular place of pilgrimage. Well known beyond the borders of France." One of the numerous reporters laughs and is shushed by others. "And I mean that very seriously and with the greatest respect. The grave we are talking about was dated by us to early 1918. The location is in a woodland not far from the French-German front line of this time. Right after we opened the burial site, we noticed that not one, but actually two people found their last rest there. Considering that both bodies were there for more than 100 years, the preservation is surprisingly good. You can now see the photographic documentation behind me. Here is the area as such, the unopened grave, the grave after the opening etc. The soldier you see on your right is French. The other is a German officer. The rank of the two should be comparable. Of course, we have carefully cataloged the items that we found in the grave. You can hardly imagine our joy when we realized that both have their dog tags. I would like to take this opportunity to thank the governments of France and Germany for the wonderful cooperation. And for allowing us access to documents that are normally not accessible to the public. Documents that allowed us to find out the names of the two soldiers. More on that later."

She continues to speak, then gives the microphone over to her german colleague. Henri is not listening properly. The german scientist speaks generally about the First World War, the situation in 1918 - details Henri knows very well. And then it gets interesting again.

"Since we did not have the permission to move or remove the bodies from their grave, we had to use our mobile X-ray machine and several other devices. The following has come to light: The German soldier has several serious injuries. Here. And here. Here's one more. These are typical injuries resulting from the active moments of the trench warfare. "

A reporter asks shortly. "Which weapon are we talking about here?"

"Machine gun," says Mme Poitiers and her face looks grim. "The French officer, on the other hand, has only one injury. Can you see it? Here at the temple. And there's the exit wound. The angle indicates a suicide." It is very quiet in the room. She then talks about her assumptions about the course of events. Guesses and ideas she already had before she had phoned Henri. Before she knew who the two dead people are. Before she knew that there were descendants in present time of one of the deseased.

"I have yet to speak of a peculiarity. Our scan, and I want to emphasize here that we have reviewed the information several times, indicates that the German was with child.” She lets the subsequent turmoil persist for a while.

"I ask you all to calm down now and to be quiet again. Thank you. We all know that this is a rare aspect of human reproduction which is worshiped almost religiously to this day, but we are scientists, I ask you all to sit down, yes, you too, the Monsieur in the 3rd row and no, we have not desecrated the grave, we treated it with the utmost respect. You can make your pilgrimage in 2 weeks." She waits until everyone has sat down again.

"According to our findings, he was 4 months pregnant. As an officer, he would normally have been removed from the front immediately and sent to the nearest hospital and then home. He would most probably have been awarded a medal. After all, he has conceived a child for his fatherland and the Kaiser. Why all of this did not happen, why they had allowed such a risk to his life and that of the unborn child, this became clear to me only after I talked to one of the descendants of the French officer. He is with us today. But as of now he wants to stay unrecognized. Now for the matter of identification." She takes a sip of water before speaking again.

"Our French officer is Lieutenant Camille Rene Audebert. Let me summarize briefly what we know about him. At least what the history books know about him. Which is not very much. "

Henri looks at his cell phone for a moment. His wife has just sent him a message. She is sitting in front of the television in their apartment in Paris, watching the conference. "I suppose it's impossible to transfer them to Paris, right?" She asks. "You can’t move two martyrs from their sacred burial place. Imagine the uproar: D But I'm just glad that we now know for sure where the two were buried," Henri writes back.

"It is interesting to note that, although it’s very unusual for the early 20th century, we have burial objects or gifts. Some of you are shaking your head, but we are actually talking about that. There are several items placed at the sides and feet of both men which could not have belonged to them. Here you see an alarm clock, a rosary, a presumably English prayer book, a metal cup. Assuming that every single item comes from one person, we speak about two dozen people who attended the burial. "

"French?" asks another reporter.

"No. Also Germans. "

"Our German officer could be quickly identified, because his dog tag was well preserved, but we could not initially clear what connection has led to both men being laid into one grave. Men who were officially bitter enemies. The name is Karl Daniel Horstmayer. He was a lieutenant of German-Jewish descent."

Henri's phone vibrates again. A new sms, but this time it’s from Monsieur Ponchel. "I hope that they’ll soon leave our two Beloved Dead alone. Will you come over for a quick dinner and a little chit chat later? You can also stay the night with us as usual. My wife and the children would be very happy about this too.”

***

It is a few weeks after the press conference. The archaeologists have left, the reporters too, the small town has its peace back. The grave has been sealed, pilgrimages take place again, tourists come in droves. Everything is as always.

***

It’s midsummer. A warm night. The forest is silent. You can only hear a night bird singing every now and then. The wind whispers through the tops of the trees.  
  
"_I’m glad they finally left._" Karl's voice is a whisper.  
  
"_And that they didn’t transfere us to Paris_" says Camille and they both start to laugh.


	2. Laeti triumphates (German version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Pressekonferenz des archäologischen Teams findet unweit der Ausgrabungsstätte statt. Die Chef Archäologin ist Französin und eine Koriphäe auf dem Gebiet der Ersten Weltkrieges. Des Großen Krieges, wie er in diesem Teil der Welt immer noch ehrfürchtig genannt wird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the german version. And a sort of gift to Admiral Windward. Although you are not yet part of this fandom I hope you like it...bc of the language lol And there are small differences between both versions.

Die Pressekonferenz des archäologischen Teams findet unweit der Ausgrabungsstätte statt. Die Chef Archäologin ist Französin und eine Koriphäe auf dem Gebiet der Ersten Weltkrieges. Des Großen Krieges, wie er in diesem Teil der Welt immer noch ehrfürchtig genannt wird.

Henri Audebert ist froh, dass er sich nicht noch mehr verspätet hat. Als er den voll ausgefüllten Raum betritt, schaut sie ihn direkt an und nickt ihm lächelnd zu. Sie haben vor ein paar Tagen sehr ausführlich miteinander telefoniert. Und so weiß er bereits, was der Rest der Welt gleich erst erfahren wird.

„Wir haben Jahrzehnte gebraucht um endlich eine Genehmigung für die Ausgrabung zu erhalten. Wir sprechen hier von einem über die Grenzen Frankreichs hinaus bekannten…“ Sie sucht nach einem passenden Wort „sekulären Walfahrtsort.“ Einer der zahlreichen Reporter lacht auf. „Und das meine ich durchaus sehr ernst und mit der größten Ehrfurcht. Das Grab, von dem wir hier sprechen, wurde von uns auf Anfang 1918 datiert. Die Lage ist in einem Waldgebiet unweit der damaligen französich-deutschen Frontlinie. Wir haben gleich nachdem wir es geöffnet haben festgestellt, dass nicht eine, sondern zwei Personen dort ihre letzte Ruhe gefunden haben. Bedenkt man, dass beide Körper über 100 Jahre lang dort ruhen, so ist der Erhaltungszustand erstaunlich gut. Sie sehen hinter mir nun die fotografische Dokumentation. Hier ist die Gegend als solches, das ungeöffnete Grab, das Grab nach der Öffnung usw. Der Soldat den Sie auf ihrer rechten Seite sehen ist Franzose. Der andere ist ein deutscher Offizier. Der Rang der beiden dürfte vergleichbar sein. Wir haben natürlich genauestens die Gegenstände, die wir im Grab gefunden haben katalogisiert. Sie können sich unser Glück kaum vorstellen, als wir festgestellt haben, dass beide ihre Erkennungsmarken haben. Ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle bei den Regierungen von Frankreich und Deutschland für die wunderbare Zusammenarbeit bedanken. Und dafür, dass man uns die Einsicht in Dokumente ermöglichte, die der Öffentlichkeit normalerweise nicht zugänglich sind. Dokumente, die uns ermöglichten die Namen der beiden Soldaten herauszufinden. Dazu später mehr.“

Sie spricht weiter, dann übergibt sie das Wort an ihren deutschen Kollegen. Henri hört nicht richtig zu. Der Deutsche spricht allgemein über den Ersten Weltkrieg, die Lage 1918 – alles Dinge, die Henri genauestens kennt. Und dann wird es wieder interessant.

„Da wir nicht die Erlaubnis hatten, die Körper zu bewegen oder aus dem Grab herauszunehmen, mussten wir auf unser mobiles Röntgengerät und etliche andere Geräte zugreifen. Folgendes ist dabei zum Vorschein gekommen. Der deutsche Soldat weist mehrere schwerwiegende Verletzungen auf. Hier. Da. Hier noch eine. Diese sind typisch für die aktiven Abschnitte des Stellungskrieges.“

Ein Reporter meldet sich kurz. „Von welcher Waffe sprechen wir hier?“

„Maschinengewehr“ sagt Mme Poitiers. „Der französische Offiziert dagegen weist nur eine einzige Verletzung auf. Sehen Sie? Hier an der Schläfe. Und da ist die Austrittswunde. Der Winkel weist auf einen Suizid hin.“ Es ist ganz still im Raum. Sie spricht als Nächstes über ihre Vermutungen zum Verlauf des Geschehens. Vermutungen, die sie bereits hatte, bevor sie mit Henri telefoniert hatte. Bevor sie wusste wer die beiden Toten sind. Bevor sie wußte, dass es Nachfahren eines der beiden gibt.

„Ich komme jetzt noch auf eine Besonderheit zu sprechen. Unser Scan und ich möchte hier betonen, dass wir die Information mehrfach überprüft haben, weist darauf hin, dass der Deutsche in anderen Umständen war.“ Sie läßt den anschließenden Aufruhr eine Weile fortdauern.

„Ich bitte Sie alle sich nun wieder zu beruhigen und wieder leise zu werden. Ich danke Ihnen. Wir wissen alle, dass diese seltene Form innerhalb der menschlichen Fortpflanzung bis heute regelrecht religiös verehrt wird, aber wir sind Wissenschaftler, ich bitte Sie alle sich wieder zu setzen, ja, auch sie, der Herr in der 3ten Reihe und nein, wir haben das Grab nicht entweiht. Sie können in 2 Wochen wieder dorthin pilgern.“ Sie wartet, bis alle sich wieder hingesetzt haben.

„Nach unseren Erkenntnissen war er im 4 Monat der Schwangerschaft. Als Offizier wäre er normalerweise sofort von der Front genommen worden. Man hätte ihm nach größter Wahrscheinlichkeit auch einen Orden verliehen. Immerhin hat er für das Vaterland ein Kind empfangen. Warum das alles nicht geschehen ist, warum man zugelassen hat, dass sein Leben und das des Ungeborenen riskiert wurde, das wurde mir erst klar, als ich mit einem der Nachfahren des französischen Offiziers telefoniert habe. Er ist heute unter uns. Möchte aber zuerst noch unerkannt bleiben. Nun zu der Identifizierung.“ Sie nimmt kurz einen Schluck Wasser.

„Unser französischer Offizier ist Lieutenant Camille Rene Audebert. Ich fasse Ihnen kurz mal zusammen, was wir über ihn wissen. Zumindestens was die Geschichtsbücher über ihn wissen. Was nicht sehr viel ist.“

Henri schaut kurz auf sein Handy. Seine Frau hat ihn gerade angesimst. Sie sitzt in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung in Paris am Fernseher und verfolgt die Konferenz. „Ich vermute mal, dass ein Umbetten zu uns nach Paris unmöglich ist, oder?“ fragt sie. „Du kannst keine Märtyrer einfach so von ihrem angestammten Platz umbetten. Stell dir den Aufruhr vor :D Aber ich bin einfach nur froh, dass wir jetzt einfach wissen wo die Beiden bestattet wurden“ schreibt Henri zurück.

„Sehr interessant ist dabei, dass wir, obwohl das für das frühe 20ste Jahrhundert sehr ungewöhnlich ist, Grabbeigaben haben. Manche von Ihnen schütteln gerade den Kopf, aber davon sprechen wir hier tatsächlich. Es sind mehrere Gegenstände an den Seiten und zu Füßen der beider Männer plaziert, die ihnen nicht gehört haben konnten. Hier ist ein Wecker, ein Rosenkranz, ein vermutlich englisches Gebetsbuch, ein Metallbecher. Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass jeweils ein Gegenstand von einer Person stammt, kommen wir auf zwei Dutzend Leute.“

„Franzosen?“ fragt ein anderer Reporter.

„Nein. Auch Deutsche.“

„Unser deutscher Offizier konnte zwar schnell identifiziert werden, denn auch seine Erkennungsmarke ist gut erhalten, aber uns war anfangs nicht klar welche Verbindung dazu geführt hat, dass beide Männer in einem Grab liegen. Männer, die offiziel verbitterte Feinde waren. Der Name ist Karl Daniel Horstmayer. Er war ein Oberleutnant deutsch-jüdischer Abstammung.“

Henri’s Handy brummt erneut. Eine neue Sms, aber diesmal von Monsieur Ponchel. „Ich hoffe, dass man unsere beiden geliebten Toten bald wieder in Ruhe lässt. Kommen Sie später kurz auf ein Abendessen und ein Pläuschen vorbei? Sie können auch wie immer bei uns übernachten. Meine Frau und Kinder würden sich auch sehr darüber freuen.“

***

Es ist einige Wochen nach der Pressekonferenz. Die Archäologen sind abgezogen, die Reporter auch, das kleine Städtchen hat wieder seine Ruhe. Das Grab ist wieder verschlossen, Pilgerfahrten finden wieder statt, Touristen kommen in Scharen. Alles ist so wie immer.

***

Es ist Hochsommer. Eine warme Sommernacht. Der Wald ist ruhig. Man hört nur ab und zu einen Nachtvogel singen. Der Wind flüstert durch die Wipfel der Bäume.

„_Gut, dass sie alle endlich gegangen sind._“ Karl’s Stimme ist ein Wispern.

„_Und dass sie uns nicht nach Paris umgebettet haben_“ sagt Camille und beide fangen an zu lachen.

**Author's Note:**

> Come over and talk to me on Tumblr: [Darth_Cannizard](http://www.darthcannizard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
